Henry Lindner
Captain Henry Lindner was an American Marine who served in the United States Marine Corps and fights in World War II. He is a supporting NPC in Call of Duty: Iron Wolf. He serves as the commander of Chris Miller while he serves in the 2nd Marine Division. He is voiced by Neil Patrick Harris. Biography Battle of Saipan Lindner first appears to the men during the assault on Saipan, where he helps Chris Miller, Edric Henderson and Tom Sullivan secure a Japanese village on the island and begins preparations to move the civilians to safer areas. However, Japanese forces assault the village, and Lindner fights to defend the village, fighting off Japanese assaults at all sides of the village, then he fights to fend off a massive Banzai charge. Lindner successfully defends the village in a fierce battle. After the battle, some Japanese soldiers surrender, but Miller, Sullivan, Henderson and the Marines execute them in retaliation for the Japanese shooting some of the civilians, which Lindner disapproves of, but Miller shouts back. Lindner then escorts the other civilians to safety, then he helps fight to assault Mount Tapochau. Battle of Tinian Lindner keeps leading the Marines in the Marianas, assaulting Tinian. Lindner fights to defend American defensive lines, fighting off Japanese assaults in a fierce battle. Later on, Lindner leads Miller, Henderson and Sullivan to a ridge on Tinian, where they ambush Japanese forces. Lindner fights to the ridge, then keeps fighting Japanese forces in the ridge in fierce skirmishes, then he helps destroy artillery. He keeps fighting to hold the ridge, and though Henderson is killed, they are successful in their defense. Personality and Traits Lindner was a practical man with a strong sense of fairness, and he showed very great care for his men. He displayed an interest in the lives of his men and went to great efforts to protect them. He also showed care for civilians, as he did with the ones he and his men found on Saipan. Though he did have different views on conduct with others, he was still highly admired by most. He was also a very brave and fierce fighter who worked very well with others in battle, and was a highly skilled tactician. Relationships Tom Sullivan Lindner and Sullivan had a good friendship, with Lindner taking an interest in Sullivan's life. The two often worked together and discussed strategies with each other, and in battle, the two often fought alongside each other, demonstrating a strong loyalty and protectiveness of the other. Chris Miller Lindner was also on good terms with Miller, though they did have disagreements at times. Lindner took a strong interest in Miller, and in battle, he was very helpful towards him. When Miller and the other executed Japanese soldiers who had killed some civilians, Lindner disapproved of this, but Miller angrily responded with a vindictive argument on why the Imperial Japanese deserved to die, and Lindner decided to let it go as a result. Trivia Category:Call of Duty Characters Category:Heroes Category:Military Characters Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Fighter Category:Evil Exterminators Category:Gunman Category:Destroyers Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Altruistic Category:Enforcers Category:One Man Army Category:Brutes Category:Homicidal Category:Normal Skilled Category:Loyal Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Genius Category:Lawful Category:Guardians Category:Hard Workers Category:Barbarian Category:Neutral Category:Hunters Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Selfless Category:War Heroes Category:Disciplinarians Category:Bully Slayers Category:Vigilantes Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Authority Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Wise Heroes Category:Extremists Category:Optimists Category:Determinators Category:Rescuers Category:Right Hand Category:Serious Category:Survivors